Seductive Persuation
by ultimateroses
Summary: Vageta is visited by and old friend he hadn'd seen since he took on his duties as Prince.  When the two reunite, Vageta is met with an offer he doesnt think he can take, until his old friend persuades him otherwise...


**Just pure smut. I was up couple weeks ago with nothing to do, and came up with this perfectly good smut with extra smutty smutty goodness. So all those who love shounan-ai sex, get ready.**

Vageta/Zarbon

The knock on the door was hard, aggressive, like forced entry without actual force. It worked.

"C-come in." The young sayain prince was startled by the sudden noise. His tail unraveled from his stomach and waved in the air. Vageta snatched a towel from the rack and wrapped it around his neck. His morning work out was rough.

"Young Prince…" Raditz revealed himself from behind the door. He kneeled, as Vageta approached his loyal subject. "I bring interesting news."

"Raditz, my I ask why you must feel the need to damage my door with your monkey fist?" Vageta starred at the dent Raditz had made while trying to get the prince's attention.

"I am terribly sorry sir, but believe me, the news you are about to receive will surely make up for it." Raditz looked at the prince with sternness. "Zarbon and a few of his colleagues are on the way here to the castle, they want to speak with you personally."

Vageta looked taken back. Zarbon? The same Zarbon with the beautiful green eyes, long hair, and the smooth porcelain-like blue skin? The prince's face flushed slightly. When his father first introduced Zarbon, he was his new care taker. There were always thoughts about feelings between them, but that's exactly what they were to the young prince, thoughts. When Vageta came of age, he saw a chance with his long time friend, but was shattered by the new time consuming responsibilities.

"Sir?" Raditz waited patiently for his prince's response.

"…Uhh yea, bring him in…"

Raditz nodded and turned around, exiting the fighting chambers. Moments later, a tall muscular figure appeared in the doorway. The sound of earrings jangled as the footsteps got closer. Prince Vageta tried not to stare too hard. He didn't want to give off any senses to the older man. "It is good to see you my prince…it has been too long." Zarbon kneeled before his prince.

Vageta approached him slowly. His and reached out and touched the alien's smooth skin with both hands, it was so soft and warm. Zarbon's golden eyes met with his prince's as he rose to his feet. "Too long indeed Zarbon. Tell me, what brings you here?" Vageta backed away as he took his towel from around his neck. He headed in the direction of the weights. Zarbon followed close behind.

"I came to pledge my allegiance to you, my lord."

Vageta took a seat and ran the towel against his forehead. "Your allegiance is with Freeza, not with me…betraying your lord and siding with another is one of the utmost high crimes."

"I do not care, my loyalty, my strength, my _body_, belongs to you." Zarbon gazed at the prince's form as he calmly continued to wipe his body clean of the sweat that trickle down his chest. It took everything the golden eyed male had to contain from forcing his body onto that of the young saiyan.

The Saiyan prince stopped and looked up at penetrating golden eyes and long green silky hair. "Did you say your body belonged to me?" Vageta's mind was beginning to fill with all kinds of things he could do to that body.

"It is yours for the taking, if you'll have me…" Zarbon whispered in a soft tone.

Vageta grabbed Zarbon by the collar and brought their lips down together in a warm kiss. The golden eyed man wrapped his strong arms around his smaller lover as he dragged them both to the floor.

The two began to viciously rip each other's clothes off. Teasingly, Vageta groped his lover's ass aggressively. Zarbon chuckled.

"Feisty are we?" Zarbon hovered above his prince's naked body. He slowly leaned forward and took the prince's lips in a deep passionate kiss. Their tongues fought with each other, swapping spit as one tried to dominate the other. Vageta's hands trickled down to Zarbon's length. The beautiful blue alien moaned as his prince's hands played with his hardening member, teasing the tip. Vageta could feel his lover hardening in his hand, making his own self rise.

Zarbon was the first to break the kiss. He left a trail of wet kisses as he moved farther and farther from his lover's lips. He removed Vageta's hands from playing with him and pressed his lips to them and continued his trail of kisses. Taking one hand, Zarbon took both of his prince's wrists and pinned them above his hands. The stronger male grinned at his now helpless lover, as he found his mark. Zarbon began to kiss the tip of Vageta's member. Moans escaped the younger male's mouth as he started to resist against his lover's grip. It was no use; Zarbon overpowered his lover ten times over.

"I'll take good care of you…don't you worry…" Zarbon teased his lover as he flicked his tongue over his length, barley touching the exposed flesh. He began to trace the veins, as warm saliva dripped down his prince's member. He groaned with delight, his length fully erect.

"Uhhh...t-take me now…please…" Vageta begged. He began panting heavily, loosing his breath.

Zarbon did what his lord requested. He took the whole thing in his mouth without mercy. For such a small man, Vageta's length was more than a mouthful. The feel of his lover squirming underneath him aroused the older male. Vageta moaned loudly as he thrusted his hips forward, forcing Zarbon to swallow even more of him. He sucked hard, wanting to taste his new lover for the first time. He bobbed his head up and down in a fast, erythematic motion, his tongue playing inside his mouth, pasting his wet member. Getting it coated with siliva, then slurping it all back up. Lifting his head up, Zarbon traced the viens of his lover, then held his tongue over the tip, letting the liquid from his mouth drip over the top, sliding down Vageta erect shaft before taking him in full once again. It wasn't long until the saiyan prince released himself in his lover's mouth. Zarbon worked viciously to get every drop of his lord's beloved taste, lapping it all up to the point of almost another climax from Vageta.

Vageta was panting heavily. He felt Zarbon's grip loosen on his wrists. Slipping out of his lover's hold, he sat up and whispered in his ear. "It's my turn now…" Vageta grinned as he pushed Zarbon on his back. The prince's tactics were aggressive; he sucked hard on Zarbon's neck as his hands played with his balls.

The long haired beauty groaned. His cries were like sweet music to Vageta ears. He loved to be in control. Power was everything.

"Are… you gonna fuck me… or what? Cried Zarbon panting heavily, impatient for more pleasure. He lifted himself up, his legs still parted as his prince dragged his tongue over his chest and down to his hip line. Vageta took two of his own digits and sucked on them until they were covered in his own liquid. Starring at the older male intensely, the saiyan plunged his digits into the unexpected alien. Gasping, Zarbon gripped the prince's shoulder. Faster, harder, the young saiyan prepared his new lover for penetration.

Zarbon released Vageta's shoulder as he abruptly stopped, turning the alien onto his knees. Very sloppily, only lubricating himself with spit, almost dryly, Vageta brutally shoved himself into the alien. Zarbon bit his tongue hard to keep his sounds of discomfort to himself. In menacing thrusts, it was like Zarbon's virginity was being taken from him all over again, but even more viciously this time around. The green alien met his lover's hard trusts with rhythm of his own as Vageta pounded into his supple, bruised hind. Zarbon fell on his elbows, his head in his arms.

The smell of blood mixed with sweat and semen aroused the saiyan prince even more, driving himself in and out of his bruised lover. He could hardly restrain himself.

"Don't...ahhh…hold back…My Lord!" Zarbon shouted. He wanted it, he wanted it all.

Vageta heard his plea, and was more than happy to oblige. With all his might, Vageta pounded into the beautiful alien. Smashing into the bundle of nerves that made Zabon literally scream with delight, the pleasure was almost too much for him to bear, he could hardly stand it. The saiyan prince held his lover by the hips as he pounded harder and harder, faster and faster. Pulling out almost all the way, then jamming it back in, smashing into the sweet spot.

"Oh God, Prince, please!" Zarbon shouted his last breath before his lover's bursting climax into his hind took away his breath.

The green alien had had it too. His essence exploded into his waiting hand. Taking his white coated fingers, he sucked on them. Vageta, not completely done, parted his lovers cheeks and flicked his tongue in and out of his bleeding pucker, lapping up all the blood and semen he'd put there. Zarbon moaned with delight, biting his fingers to keep himself as quiet a possible. The saiyan prince rolled Zarbon over, leaving trails of wet kisses all the way to his mouth, dipping his tongue in Zarbon's wanton cavern. Their lips connected immediately, soft and tenderly as Zarbon played with Vageta's spent shaft. Suddenly, the alien laughed in his lover's mouth.

"What?"

"It's just…Where did you learn how to fuck like that?" Zarbon asked, smiling.

Vageta shrugged, his eyes closed as his eyebrows began to form a V on his face, knowing that he'd thought about this day for years. "I guess it's in my blood…"

Zarbon chuckled, wrapping his arms around his saiyan prince. "Now will you believe me, when I say I belong to you?"

Vageta laid his head on Zarbon's green smooth skin. "Yeah…" And then the saiyan prince closed his eyes, satisfied.

**I was up till friggin 12:09 writing this thing!!! I just had had to get it all out. A fanfic I read about the Getbackers inspired me to write the other half of it. It was from the adult fan fiction…**_**ooooooh. **_**Anyway, I loved writing this story. Since I'm doing the whole abstinence thing until marriage, it helps to write down some of the sexual tension I'm feeling. Not of the parings or what I have them doing to each other though! Just the idea of writing about sex period, that's all. It clears the mind. Really! Hope you liked. Loved the sex scenes in this one, I did a pretty damn good job…better then I thought…Review please!**


End file.
